When Bored, Get a Yen and Throw it in the River
by RaxCreia
Summary: Kagura had been bored. She should've gone home when she saw Shinpachi shitting on the cloud. It was bad luck. Rated T for swearing. OkiKagu fic


The day was nothing special.

Wake up, brush her teeth, sleep on the sofa, wake up again, breakfast, annoy Shinpachi, and then walk Sadaharu to the park.

Now she was bored.

She was seated in the bench, looking up the clouds thinking about how much sukonbu she could eat if Gin-chan gave her money even once in a while. Alas, stingy Gin-chan with his smelly feet was wasting precious yen to play pachinko.

A vein throbbed and her brows furrowed.

It wasn't fair.

Gin-chan always eats his disgusting sweets whenever he likes. She guessed he always pockets a few yen to buy his cakes. She wouldn't complain if he gave some but no, he's so stingy he might just blow up from the sugar in take one day and die. At least she hoped he'd die from karma for not giving her food that she deserved.

She sighed and relaxed once more.

Ah.

There was a cloud that looked like Shinpachi with his pants off and was sitting in a bowl. He's probably dumping his hard shit out. The face looked like it was having a hard time too. Pitiful.

She sighed.

Wasn't there anything fun to do?

She watched Sadaharu run around the park chasing kids who looked like they were gonna shit their pants off like Shinpachi.

She silently gazed at them when she heard a siren going to their direction nearly as fast as Jugemu Jugemu Unko Nageki Ototoi no Shin-chan no Pantsu Shinpachi no Jinsei Balmunk Fezarion Isaac Schneider San Bun no Ichi no Junjou na Kanjou no Nokotta San Bun no Ni wa Sakamuke ga Kininaru Kanjou Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru you de Shiranai no wo Boku wa Shitteiru Rusu Surume Medaka Kazunoko Koedame Medaka... Kono Medaka wa Sakki to Chigau Yatsu Dakara Ikeno Medaka no Hou Dakara Raa-yuu Yuuteimiyaouki Mukou Pepepepepepepepepepepepe Bichiguso Maru could throw his turd. Her eyes widen as a police car hit unsuspecting Sadaharu on the back.

"Sadaharu!" She screamed as she furiously ran to him.

Seeing the slight graze on his butt, her eyes bulged out. She whipped her head to the car's direction and grabbed the collar of the first person she could see.

"Ui you stupid Sadist, How dare you hit Sadaharu! I thought police men were supposed to drive at the speed of a dying turtle to avoid accidents huh? Do you know how much Sadaharu costs? How bout you pay up a million yen for damaging his fur?" She showed him her most threatening face. She might as well get the most of this and rob the Sadist dry.

"Bitch, the car was the one destroyed and that dog nearly killed me. I should arrest you for not watching your dog and for assaulting an officer." The sadist simply said, slapping her hand from his collar standing up.

"What the hell just happened?" A Mayora looking person who has blood all over his face clutched his head and looked at us.

"Huh? Sougo, you have blood gushing out your head. What happened to you?" A confirmed, almost dead Mayora asked.

She was sweating now as she looked at both of the shinsengumi officers.

"Likewise Hijibaka. You look like a dying dog." The Sadist looked at her. "And you, " he whipped up a handcuff and locked it on her wrists before she could protest.

"What the hell? This is authority abuse! I didn't do anything wrong! Somebody! Health! Health me! A rotten police officer is trying to harrass a beautiful, young girl!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, trying to get away from the stupid sadist who wouldn't budge. She needed to get away in case the tax robbers make her pay for car damage.

"Oi oi, I wouldn't harrass any disgusting part of you so shut up will you. Thanks to you and your gigantic dog, the criminal got away. We need replacement" the bastard smirked with evil in his eyes.

Kagura had been bored.

Had been.

She should've gone home when she saw Shinpachi shitting on the cloud. It was bad luck.

* * *

NOT EDITED.

Just wanted to try this out. I don't really know what to do with this though.

Thoughts?


End file.
